Wrath of Stormheart
|Quests=11 |DragonAwarded= adult Elder Sentinel (lvl. 1); |OtherItems= *7 new levels in the Dragon Tactics minigame; |Locations unlocked= *Dangerous Waters *Vanaheim |PreviousExp=Rise of Stormheart |NextExp= The Hidden World |TotalRewards = * 640 * 2200 * 2200 * 3850 }}Wrath of Stormheart is the seventh expansion pack released in School of Dragons. It was released on March 12th, 2018, as part of version 2.11, with a price of 1250 Gems . Wrath of Stormheart was released somewhat along with the sixth season of Dragons: Race to the Edge, and it serves as a continuation to Rise of Stormheart. Basic Plot After a strategic retreat, Nikora Stormheart has returned to the School grounds in search of a family heirloom that seems to be connected to the Leviathan. This mysterious antique will mark her place in the archipelago and give her power like never before seen. It is now up to the Vikings at School to track her down and try to stop her before she claims her title among the Dragon Riders. During this journey, you will fight alongside Dagur and Mala who will give you a helping hand as you confront the Pirate Queen in new levels of Dragon Tactics. During your battles you will face the never-before seen dragon, the Grim Gnasher who has arrived to the School grounds aboard The Tempest. This dragon will put your skills to the test as you defend the archipelago. Also by your side will be Fishlegs and Meatlug, as the Luminous Krayfin has developed an unbreakable bond with the lovable Gronckle. These three will be by your side as you explore the newly discovered sacred island of Vanaheim! This island is the last resting place of dragons guarded by the vigilant Sentinels, but even they might not be enough to protect this island from the Wrath of Stormheart. (source) What You Get *11 new quests (announced: 10) *Access to 2 new locations; *7 new levels in the Dragon Tactics minigame; *An adult Elder Sentinel (lvl. 1). Locations *Dangerous Waters *Vanaheim Quests The first quest of the expansion, Krayfin O'Clock is free for all players. Known glitches Please add only confirmed glitches, that you have experiences yourself AND have been reported by other players. The Trouble with Lumie Problem: emerging from the underwater section does not trigger Stormheart's dialogue. Instead, a dialogue from other NCP (from pending quests, Wartihog's glitch quest) is triggered, with no button to close it. Solution: reload the game the times that is necessary. You will be teleported to the sea near the Krayfin. Click on the Krayfin, and you'll go in the last part of the underwater section. Click on the Krayfin again to emerge. If the problem is still there, close the game again. If you get Wartihog's quest about the scientific method, it has been reported that going to the Lookout and accepting his quest will solve the issue. The New Auction Island Problem: You don't get the screen saying you trained the Elder Sentinel, and you don't get the dragon. Solution: reload the game again and again until the screen pops up. Check that you have an empty spot in your Stables, this is a requirement to get the dragon. If your stables are full, you need to buy one, and you'll get the message that you trained the Sentinel soon after. Alternatively, if you start Wartihog's Quest at the Lookout (He's at the beach), The Expansion Pack would continue like normal. Problem: After talking to Harald, he suggests to talk to Dagur. However the arrow quest disappears and the instructions on screen still say to talk to Harald. The instructions in the book of Explorer correctly say to talk to Dagur. Needless to say, clicking on Dagur doesn't trigger the dialogue. This same glitch can appear for the next step: talking to Snotlout, and the solution is similar. Solution: leave Auction Island. It will automatically trigger Dagur's diaolgue, or when you go back to Auction Island you will be able to click on Dagur. In case you get this glitch from Snotlout, you can also trigger his dialogue in the Training Grounds. Problem: After Dagur's dialogue glitches, you can't access Auction Island anymore. The screen keep showing the loading screen and you never access the island. Solution: you don't need to go to Auction Island to finish this quest (after speaking with Harald). Trigger Snotlout's and Dagur's dialogue from other locations. The quest then is finished on Dragon's Edge. After finishing the quest, you can access the island again. Probably not related, but if you have the Sentinel as an active dragon, try to change it to another one. If you can't access Auction Island (for this or other expansions) and you need to complete an action there, there's no known solution. Category:Expansion packs